


Forget Her

by loves_anodyne (machka)



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/loves_anodyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear.' ~ unknown</p><p>When one love walks out, another walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Her

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the CinnamonBun Muse for joining me in finding this pairing so hot. ♥ And thanks to the subjects themselves, for being more than slashy enough IRL on Twitter.
> 
> Warnings: (Consensual) rough sex, driven by alcohol and lust.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

> _@JHartOfficial:_ @nealfingtiemann: I wish you were here in Tulsa with me
> 
>  _@nealfingtiemann:_ @JHartOfficial what's the haps? How is it?
> 
>  _@JHartOfficial:_ @nealfingtiemann: hot and humid. I just want you to share my bed with me and take me to Second Chances and Night Trips
> 
>  _@nealfingtiemann:_ @JHartOfficial hahahaha second chances!
> 
>  _@JHartOfficial:_ @nealfingtiemann: you want me to pick something up for you? Damn I miss you dogg
> 
>  _@nealfingtiemann:_ @JHartOfficial I don't know any girls that dance at NT anymore anyhow...
> 
>  _@JHartOfficial:_ @nealfingtiemann remember when we saw SEAL!!! So rad
> 
>  _@LilliePantz:_ @JHartOfficial @nealfingtiemann you guys are so gay....
> 
>  _@JOEY_roxx:_ @nealfingtiemann @JHartOfficial geez get a room who's the pitcher and whose the catcher lol :) _[status since deleted]_

  


\-----------------

James turned off his bike after he put the kickstand down, and looked up at Bryan's house. He knew Neal was in there alone -- God only knew how drunk he was already...

It was only because Bryan had called and told him to get Neal out of the house that James knew something had happened, and he was determined to find out what it was.

He walked up the sidewalk and pounded on the door. "Open the damn door, Dr.!"

"Fucking BITCH!" Neal bellowed, apropos of nothing, gesturing with the open bottle of Jack Daniels clenched in his fist. "Fuckin' cock-suckin' little bitch of a WHORE!!"

Mr. Sixx raised his head, tilting it at his master curiously, until the knock on the door had him on his feet and bounding that direction, his raucous, thundering bark booming through the house.

"Shut th'fuck up, beast, I'm fuckin'...I'm gettin' it!" Neal bawled, giving himself a sharp push up off the couch. He over-balanced and flailed into Bryan's coffee table, barking his shins soundly. "God-damned mother-fuckin' TABLE! Who th'fuck put you there, y'FUCKER!?" He swung his fists angrily through the air above it, and gave it a solid kick in the leg, cursing a blue streak as he limped off to the front door, nudging Sixx aside to rip the door open. "WHAT??"

James crossed his arms over his chest and looked Neal up and down. "Get your boots on. We're leaving."

"FUCK you!" Neal replied, quite matter-of-factly, narrowing his bloodshot, red and swollen eyes at James. "Not goin' no-fuckin'-where."

James shook his head, pushing past Neal to rub Sixx's head. "You know, I didn't even know you were back in Tulsa, man... You should have called! Why the hell are you sitting here drinking by yourself when you know I'd come and help?"

"Di'nt wan' comp'ny," Neal insisted, turning on his heel, gripping the door frame to steady himself as he took another draft from the bottle in his fist. "FUCK that shit, mang..."

James snorted and grabbed Neal's boots from the middle of the floor where the other man had kicked them off. "Too bad -- you have company, and we are going out."

"Nuh uh!" Neal retorted, wobbling over to the couch and giving James a baleful glare. "I'm stayin.' Right. Here!" He flopped onto the couch, slouching back into the cushions, and glared at James harder, clearly wishing that his friend would burst into flame or disappear in a puff of smoke.

James resisted the urge to laugh and instead knelt down and pushed Neal's boots onto his feet. He looked up and arched his eyebrow at the scowling man. "You, my dear boy, are in desperate need of a lap dance."

"Nooooo way, man..." Neal retorted, staring at James with vague horror. "Y'could never pull that shit off, man...."

James laughed. "Of the female variety, ass."

"...Oh! ...Um...where're y'takin' me?" Neal brought the open bottle up his lips again, taking another long swallow.

"You'll see when we get there. You gonna be able to hold on t'me on the bike, or do I have to hold on to your ass?"

"Mmmmm...like it when y'hold on t'my ass..." Neal drawled, turning a slow, drunken grin on James. "C'mon, tell me where we're goin'."

James laughed and shook his head. "It's a surprise. Now let's go," he said, pulling Neal up off of the couch. "And if you're good, I'll do more to your ass later than just hold it..." he whispered into Neal's ear before pulling back and walking to the door.

Neal let out a soft groan, clutching his bottle to his chest as he stared after James, his pupils blown wide open. "...C'n I take m'bottle?"

"Leave it. I'll buy you a drink as soon as we get there...maybe some fresh air will sober your ass up so that they'll let you in."

"...'Kay..." Neal replied sadly, setting his lonesome bottle on the offending coffee table. "Buh-bye, Jackie-whackie...I'mma be home soon, baby, I promise..."

James arched his eyebrow at Neal. "Damn, son! You might be too damn drunk to get on the bike!"

Neal grinned sloppily at James. "Hey, been drinkin' since noon, man... If y're skurred, y'c'n drive m' Teeeeeeeeeeeeee-bird, a'ight?"

James arched his eyebrow up at Neal. "Goddamn, now I know you're fuckin' gone! You never let me drive your T-bird!" He held out his hand, shaking his head. "Gimme the fuckin' keys, bitch."

Neal handed the keys over, slapping them firmly into James' palm. "Don' wreck her, man...she's all I got left..."

James squeezed Neal's hand around the keys. "You know me -- I'll keep her safe." He looked at Neal, and thought back to what Bryan had said. "So it's true then?"

"...What?" Neal stopped in place, staring at James with a peculiar set to his jaw and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

James knew that look and shook his head. "Nothing. You'll tell me when you're ready."

Neal narrowed his eyes, his teeth creaking as his jaw shifted. "...Yeah," he muttered, giving himself a shake as he put himself back in motion toward the door.

James let Neal go out the door first, pulling it shut behind him. "Ahhh, fun times with a drunk Dr. -- more fuckin' mood swings than a woman with PMS," he muttered to himself.

"Fuck you, James..." Neal's voice floated back over his shoulder as he swayed to the car in the drive.

James laughed. "No, fuck _you,_ Dr. -- and you'll love it."

"That's gonna cost y'dinner, man, not jus' drinks," Neal shot back, punctuating his words with upward jabs of his middle finger.

James slipped into the driver's seat and grinned at Neal. "Didn't know you'd raised your standards."

"Been slummin' it too fuckin' long, man..." Neal replied darkly, flopping into the passenger's seat with a grunt, immediately rooting around under the chair for the adjustment lever. "Fuckin' Skib! Who th'goddamned FUCK needs t'ride with their fuckin' knees up around their fuckin' _chin,_ for fuck's sake!!"

Uncertain which Skib Neal was referring to, James didn't say a word. "All right now, let's go see what our money will get us."

" _Our_ money? You're th'one takin' _me_ out on a date, bitch!" Neal snorted, pulling the lever hard enough to send his seat flying backward.

James smirked at Neal. "I'll only spend money on ya if y'put out."

"You get me drunk enough, I'll put everything out for ya," Neal leered, throwing the lever to lay his seat back. "Ten bucks a cock ride, loverboy."

James gunned the engine as he turned and sped down the road. "I think you're forgetting something, Dr. -- I'm not the one gonna get fucked."

"You sure 'bout that, Hart?"

A slow smirk slipped across James's face as he pulled into the parking lot at their first stop. "Oh, I'm _damn_ sure about that. You're gonna be too drunk t'know how t'work your dick."

"That's cuz I'm lazy, motherfucker, not cuz I'm drunk - I wanna make you do all th'work!" Neal retorted. "'Kay, hot stuff - where we at?"

James laughed and shook his head. "Oh, I know how lazy you are." He pocketed the car keys and looked over at Neal. "I promised you a lap dance."

Neal grabbed for the door handle, dragging himself to a sitting position before shoving the door open. "A titty bar! Yaaaaaaaay..." He shot a look at James under his lashes. "Y'sure know how t'treat your dates..."

James snorted and locked up the car before walking around to Neal's side. "Yeah...so you say."

Neal pushed himself out of the car, and leaned against the door, giving James another coy look. "Y'gotta show me a good time if y'want in m'pants, Mr. Hart..."

James pulled Neal into a headlock as he walked toward the door. "Oh, I'll show you a damn good time... Gonna get you a nice lap dance."

"Make sure she's got a big ol' rack on her, okay?" Neal's words were muffled in the crook of James' elbow. "Don't want no fuckin' flat-chested titty-babies grindin' up on my junk..."

James grinned. "Got it."

They walked in through the door, showing their IDs, and then James pushed Neal toward the floor. "Go get a good seat. I have t'set up your lap dance."

Neal did a little mock-flailing dance inside the foyer, clapping and squealing like a little girl, and then froze in place, suddenly his normal bad-assed self. Grinning at James like a maniac as he backed away, he ignored the sideways glances from the other patrons standing nearby. "Remember, man...huge. Fuckin'. TITS, asshole. Gigantic melons. Maximus mammary-us. Got it?"

James rolled his eyes, wondering if it really had been such a good idea to bring Neal here when he was already this drunk. Shrugging to himself, he walked over to the bartender and ordered their drinks, looking around at the dancers before negotiating Neal's lap dance.

Neal swaggered -- okay, staggered -- into the club itself, wearing his best hard-assed expression. Eyeing the girls gyrating on their poles a moment, he picked a spot beside the center-most stage, and flopped into an open seat, gaping up at the half-naked girl.

James grabbed the drinks and walked back over to the seat that Neal had chosen. He shook his head as he looked up at the woman on stage. She was okay; kind of cute, even...just not what James was wanting tonight.

He sat the drink down in front of Neal with a grin. "There ya go, Dr...as promised. "

Neal glanced down at the whiskey, and gave James a nod, picking up the glass as his attention went back to the chesty brunette on stage. She was noticing his attention, too, and playing coy seductress to their side of the stage. "This could get interestin'..." he muttered, and took a long swallow of his drink, pouring the whole thing down his throat.

James snorted and leaned back in his seat, knowing then that he had picked well for Neal's lap dancer. He tipped back his drink, draining half of it in one go.

He watched, half-interested in the woman on stage, but more interested in seeing the reaction that it was getting out of Neal.

Neal swallowed thickly as the dancer dropped to her hands and knees, her eyes locked on his as she prowled across the stage to his side. Smiling slowly, she sat back on her heels with her knees wide-spread, running her hands slowly up her body to lift her long, dark hair off her neck, her heavy breasts lifting and jutting forward with her movements.

And that's exactly where Neal's eyes were drawn, moving with her body as she began to sway and twist sinuously in place. Smiling even deeper, the brunette tossed her hair back over her shoulders, arching her back sharply as her hands dropped back to her breasts, circling and twisting her nipples as she stared at Neal with parted lips, her tongue running slowly along her upper lip before she bit her lower lip.

"Fuckin' hell..." he muttered hoarsely, feeling his jeans begin to tighten.

James leaned over, yelling in Neal's ear. "Bet she sucks cock as good as you do."

The girl's smile became a wicked grin as she slipped a finger into her mouth, working it in and out as suggestively as she possibly could. Removing it slowly, she leaned forward over the edge of the stage, touching James' nose with a slow wink.

"Fuck... _me_..." Neal groaned, palming himself through his jeans. "She probably fuckin' does..."

The girl shifted her body towards Neal, dangling her breasts in front of his face. "What...suck cock?" she purred into his ear, her voice low and rich. "Damn right I do..."

James leaned into Neal as the woman moved her body in front of him. "She's gonna get you hard as a fucking rock, ain't she..." Leaning back, he took a long drink from his glass, draining it. He held it up for the waitress nearby and smiled as she brought another round of drinks.

"Gonna? I already fuckin' _am_..." Neal growled, his eyes locked on the dancer's body as she kicked her feet over his head and the lip of the stage, dropping lightly to the floor in front of him as the next dancer took her place on the pole.

May the gods _damn_ him for having a fuckin' _type_....

"Hey, baby..." the dancer murmured, cupping his chin with her long fingers, lifting his head so she could see his eyes. "I'm Julie...and apparently, I'm your deepest fantasy..." Her voice was that same low, rich tone, and she threaded her fingers lightly into his hair, tugging it gently as she licked her lips again. "Rumor has it you need some...attention," she murmured, leaning in to breathe past his ear. "C'mon out from behind that table, so I can give it to you...."

James couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he watched Neal and the stripper. He snorted at the line she used on Neal, and moved the table away, giving her plenty of room to work.

"...Fuck..." Neal breathed out, closing his eyes and swallowing hard as...Julie, was it?...shifted onto his lap, grinding her crotch expertly against his thickening bulge. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, and he let out a long, low groan as she draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands running roughly through his hair.

"Mmmm, y'like that?" she whispered throatily, tugging his hair sharply. "God, I love red-heads... They're so fuckin' hot in bed..." She leaned in, pressing her breasts against his chest as she whispered past his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "Love it when they spread my legs wide open and fuck my pussy, hard and deep..." She pulled away a little, staring into his eyes a moment, before leaning over to his other ear. "Love it when they come in my cunt, an' I can feel the come run down my legs when they're through..."

Neal's teeth tore at his lower lip as he swallowed another loud groan, physically having to stop himself from grinding up against her. "God, I'd fuck you..." he rasped out hoarsely, his eyes glazing as he watched her work.

"I would let you, baby..." she replied, nipping lightly at Neal's jaw as she tightened her thighs around his hips, letting out a low moan as she ground herself against Neal's bulge. "I bet your cock is big...bet it'd stretch me open...fill me up real good..." Arching her spine, she tipped her head back, gripping Neal's hair tightly as she cupped her breast, lifting it to Neal's mouth to run her nipple across his lips. "God, love them lip rings, baby...wanna feel them on my body..."

James could feel himself starting to get hard as he watched Neal having to visibly restrain himself. He leaned over, brushing his shoulder against Neal's, knowing how good it felt as the stripper expertly worked her body over him, her raspy, husky words melting Neal even more...and goddamn if James didn't want to take Neal into his hand, feeling how hard he was... Too bad her time was almost up.

All too soon, the song was changing, and Julie (yes, definitely Julie) was sliding off Neal's lap, giving his hair a final tug before mussing it up. "Enjoy your night, sugar..." she purred, and turned to go, unable to resist tossing him a backward glance, winking with a thrown kiss as she walked away, her hips swaying in a highly alluring fashion as she moved.

Panting softly, Neal immediately grabbed for his whiskey, his face flushed a dark red in the club's lights as he gulped at his drink. Christ, that bitch had made him fuckin' horny... He brought the glass down to the table, tugging restlessly at the crotch of his far-too-tight jeans with a low moan.

James leaned into Neal. "You ready to head back? Maybe take care of that 'issue' y'seem to be sporting?" he rasped, his voice thick with raw need.

Neal turned his head to James, his eyes nearly black in the dim light. "...Don't think I c'n take another dance like that, man..." he replied, his voice hoarse and tight.

James drained his second drink and looked at Neal, their gazes locking. "Bottoms up."

Neal raised his glass and tossed his head back, gulping the amber liquid down quickly. "There!" he gasped, slamming the tumbler back to the table as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

James's eyes darkened with lust. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Neal didn't even fucking hesitate. Bryan'd be home soon, Dave not too long after him, and Gods knew he didn't want Andy's sympathy... Best thing to do was make himself scarce -- if it meant disappearing, he'd do it.

James nodded and turned for the door, knowing that Neal would be following. He shoved a handful of bills at the bartender to cover their tab, and then headed out to the car.

Neal pushed himself to his feet, reeling slightly as he stumbled after James.

He caught sight of Julie on another guy's lap, rolling her ass in front of the lucky guy's face...but when Neal passed by, she looked up and caught his eyes. Smiling slowly, she winked, fondling her breasts as she blew him a kiss. "Come see me again, sugar!" she called out, pinching her nipples for his benefit before returning her attention to her current patron.

"...Fuckin'...yeah, I will..." Neal muttered under his breath, and tugged sharply at the crotch of his jeans as he turned away, damn nearly fleeing the club.

James was leaning against the passenger side door of the car, waiting on Neal to walk out. He wasn't sure where tonight would lead, but damned if he wouldn't give as good as he got.

Neal hurried over to the car, panting softly, still trying desperately to adjust himself to where his cock wasn't cramped and aching in jeans that were noticeably tighter than ever.

James smirked as Neal walked up to the car. As Neal got closer, he leaned in and whispered, "Get in the car." Letting his hand brush over the bulge in Neal's pants, James turned and walked around the car to the driver's seat.

Neal shuddered, his breath stuttering in his throat as his hips jerked into James' touch. Groaning loudly, he yanked the door open and carefully stepped in, tugging at the crotch of his jeans again as he settled to the seat, trying not to crush his dick.

James smirked to himself as he got into the car and put the key in the ignition. Revving the engine, James turned and looked at Neal, cocking his eyebrow. "Problems there, Dr.?"

"Feel like m'dick's gonna snap the fuck right off, now," Neal muttered, his breaths still coming faster than usual. "Otherwise, no, James, ev'rythin's fuckin' peachy!"

James turned his eyes back to the road and headed toward his apartment. "Don't worry -- as soon as we get back t'my place, that'll be taken care of."

Neal let out another loud groan as he laid back in the seat. Popping open the button on his jeans, he eased his zipper down carefully, panting harder from the strain.

James bit his lip, holding back the moan threatening to slip out as Neal undid his pants. "You gettin' a head start, there?"

"Just tryin' t'stop it from achin', man..." Neal moaned in relief as his zipper parted, his head tipping toward the ceiling of the car.

James finally pulled into his parking space and killed the engine, grinning at Neal. "Let's go...and I'll make it worth your while," he said, and got out of the car, walking toward his apartment. He was always glad of having a ground level apartment -- no stairs meant easier to stumble in when he was drunk.

Neal didn't even bother re-zipping his jeans, and really didn't give a shit that his cock was half-exposed as he shut his car door. He held his head up and kept walking -- _mostly_ walking, anyway, with a side of stumbling -- as he followed James to his apartment door. Hell, he might've even started to shove his jeans down past his hips as he walked, too -- he would never tell...

James unlocked the door held it open for Neal, grinning at the state that Neal was in. He waited until Neal was safely through the door before he slammed it shut, and shoved Neal up against it, his mouth latching onto Neal's in a hard kiss, pressing his body fully against Neal's.

Neal growled low in his throat, grabbing on tightly to James' t-shirt with both hands, grinding his groin feverishly against the other man's coarse jeans.

James's hands tangled into Neal's hair, yanking Neal's head back as his mouth moved down over the other man's neck. James kicked Neal's legs apart and moved in, his cock throbbing behind his own jeans.

Neal whined aloud as James tugged his head back, and he arched his body sharply into the the other man's, his hands grabbing and pulling at James wherever they could reach.

James groaned and pushed hard into Neal. "Fuck, you want it, don't you..." he rasped out harshly, before biting down hard on the side of Neal's neck.

"So fuckin' hard..." Neal whimpered needily, panting as James mauled his neck. Fuck yeah, he wanted it...he _needed_ it -- just...needed that release...

James moaned into Neal's neck before he pulled back, roughly dragging Neal by the hair toward the bedroom. His body was thrumming with lust and raw need. He shoved Neal down onto the bed, pinning Neal's arms above his head. "I can fuckin' feel how hard you are," he moaned.

Neal arched his body hard against James', twisting slightly beneath the other man as he sought delicious friction. Letting out another low whine, he nodded his head, clenching his hands into fists.

James thrust harder against Neal, gripping both of Neal's hands in one of his. His other hand slipped down, pushing Neal's pants down his thighs, brushing his hand over Neal's cock in the process.

Neal barked out a hoarse cry, bucking up into James' touch. Gods, his dick was nearly aching right now, and he was only seconds away from begging for the other man's help...

James let go of Neal's hands to undo his own pants. His mouth latched onto Neal's neck again as he fumbled with the nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom and lube.

Neal brought his hands down almost immediately, jamming them into James' pants to grab the other man's ass, pushing James' hips down as he ground up into him.

James tipped his head back. "Fucking hell..." he moaned. "Push 'em off, now!" He needed to feel Neal, skin to skin.

Neal wriggled beneath him on the bed, pushing frantically at the waistband of James' jeans. He even wrapped his legs around the other man's thighs, trying to pull them down further with the aid of his calves.

The second that their hot, flushed skin touched, James' body felt like it was on fire. "Fucking yes!" he moaned, thrusting down hard against Neal's groin.

Neal groaned loudly, grabbing James' hips tight. That, yes...please, God...more of that...

James reached for the lube, thrusting down against Neal, over and over again. He slicked his hand up and leaned in, whispering into his ear. "On your stomach, or just like this?" he asked.

Panting heavily, Neal twisted under James, trying his best to roll over onto his stomach.

James pulled back, letting Neal roll over onto his belly. In that time he tore open the condom and quickly rolled it down over his cock, groaning aloud. "Fuck yes...you know how much I love takin' you like this..."

Neal nodded quickly, burying his face into his folded arms. His body was nearly quivering in anticipation.

James could barely contain himself as he stroked himself over the the condom, his hand slick with the lube. He shuddered and thrust into his hand before yanking Neal's hips up, kneeing the other man's legs apart. He let the head of his cock press against Neal's opening as he leaned over, grabbing the lube from the bedspread. Slicking three fingers, he pressed them against Neal's opening, rasping hoarsely, "Fuck yourself on my hand."

Neal gripped the sheets tightly beneath his arms, pushing himself back to James. He felt the heavy pressure and the sudden burn of pain as long-neglected muscles were forced, even as they resisted, into parting for the other man's fingers. Neal bit down hard on his forearm, muffling the raw sound that rose in his throat.

James moaned into the back of Neal's neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. He could feel Neal's body resisting and relaxing as he slowly -- or as slowly as he could, with how he was holding back -- stretched Neal open, getting Neal ready for his cock. As much as he wanted to hurt Neal, as badly as he wanted to fuck him...he didn't want to damage him.

Neal's breaths were whistling around the mouthful of flesh between his teeth, but he didn't ask James to stop. He kept shifting his hips on James' fingers, pushing back harder, trying to get the thickest parts of the other man's digits inside of him.

James leaned in, snarling his hand in the hair at the back of Neal's head. Pulling Neal's head back sharply, James bit down hard on Neal's neck. "God, I can't wait to fuck you..." he growled, his words vibrating through Neal's body. "...Gonna make you scream..."

Neal made a strangled sound, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath. He didn't fight James' hand in his hair, nor the other man's teeth on his neck... Gods, the pain...it felt too damn good...

James was barely holding back, but hearing the sounds Neal was making had him aching to slide into him. "You're gonna feel so good around my cock..."

Neal whimpered in spite of himself, a shudder running down his spine at James' words.

James couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled his fingers out of Neal, moaning as he set the head of his cock against Neal's opening. Gripping Neal's hips, tightly, he waited for Neal to push back against him, before he would move.

Neal drew a stuttering breath as James positioned himself, and let it out in a long, low groan as he pushed back against the head of James' cock. The burning, painful stretch was back, only it was intensifying as the head slipped inside of him, followed as it was by the thickness of James' shaft. He had to pause, his panting breaths tinged with whimpers from the back of his throat as sudden tears stung his eyes.

James's grip on Neal's hips tightened, and in the back of his mind, James knew that Neal would have bruises there in the morning.

The very thought sent a bolt of possessiveness through James, and he thrust forward into Neal, burying himself to the root inside the other man, groaning loudly at the tight heat that engulfed him.

He leaned in and kissed a path up Neal's neck, whispering in his ear. "Been a long time...missed this..." he moaned out softly. "Missed being inside you..."

For a split second, Neal couldn't see anything but a bright flash of red, and then blackness. He let out a loud, hoarse cry, his voice choked and raw, as a few stray tears streaked down his cheeks. He tipped his head back to James' shoulder, whimpering audibly as the other man kissed his neck, trembling and afraid to move.

James slipped his hand down under Neal, wrapping it around Neal's cock. He started to stroke Neal, wanting to feel him harden in his hand. He kept his hips still, waiting for Neal to move, wanting his lover to get as much pleasure out of this as he himself would.

Neal shuddered through a low moan as James touched him, staying frozen in place as he tried to catch his breath, willing himself to relax. James was right -- it had been a while...been too long, really...and his body couldn't help rebelling against the intrusion. He shifted restlessly beneath the other man, pushing his hips back against his top's. "...Move..." he panted out, gritting his teeth against the pain. "...Just...do it..."

James bit down on Neal's neck as he started to move, his body finding the familiar rhythm that he knew would bring the most pleasure. His hand moved over Neal in time with his thrusts, and once he felt that Neal was once again completely hard, James canted his hips slightly, smirking into Neal's neck as he waited for the fireworks to explode.

Neal panted heavily, letting out another sharp cry, his hips jerking as his pain suddenly blended with pleasure. He was suspended in that limbo, his body torn between the urge to either thrust forward into James' hand, or push back onto James' cock, and he shuddered hard, arching his neck hard into James' mouth.

James moaned around the skin that he was still biting, his hips faltering slightly at the overwhelming feel of Neal around him and under him. His thrusts sped up, his hips snapping into Neal harder, before he finally let go of Neal's neck and moaned into his ear. "Let me hear you..."

Neal could hardly keep silent, really... His hands gripped tightly at the sheets as he braced his arms and pushed back into James, painting the air around them with his low, raw moans and whimpers.

It had been too long for James, and he was barely holding on -- coupled with the sounds that were now spilling from Neal's mouth, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Fuckin' hell...gonna come so hard..." he whispered.

"...God...do it..." Neal rasped out, his voice tight and hoarse from the strain he was under.

James fisted Neal's cock as he slammed his hips into him, holding himself deep in Neal's body as his orgasm rocketed through him. He could feel his cock pulsing as he spilled inside of Neal, his vision almost blacking out at the intensity.

Neal hung his head and pushed back hard against James' hips, shuddering again at the feel of James coming inside of him. Too long, indeed...

James leaned in, still moving his hand over Neal's cock as he whispered into Neal's ear. "C'mon, baby...come for me..."

"...Can't..." Neal whimpered, panting raggedly as his arms began to tremble, threatening to buckle beneath him.

James nodded and let go, leaning back as he pulled out carefully. "Roll over onto your back," he whispered, pulling the condom off and tossing it in the garbage beside the bed.

Neal collapsed to the bed with an agonized groan, burying his face in the pillow to muffle the choked sob he couldn't swallow back. Drawing a slow breath, he rolled over as requested, whimpering softly as his half-hard cock came to rest against his thigh.

James leaned in, kissing Neal slowly. "Shhhh, I'll take care of you," he whispered, kissing along Neal's jaw. Following an imaginary line down his lover's chest and stomach, James kissed the reddening marks on Neal's hips before he shifted down, licking a strip up the length of Neal's cock.

Neal let out another raw moan, his thighs falling open at the feel of James' tongue. "Wha'chu gonna do...?" he mumbled, his words slurring from alcohol, pain, and physical exhaustion.

James looked up at Neal, his mouth hovering over the other man's length. "Gonna let you lay back and relax while I suck your cock."

"Mmmm'kay..." Neal murmured, grimacing slightly as he propped an arm behind his head, staring down at James with hooded eyes. "G'head..."

James slowly took Neal into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Neal's face. He slowly worked his mouth over Neal's shaft, swallowing him down until his eyes watered.

Neal's teeth sank into his lower lip as he sucked in a breath, bringing his free hand up to James' hair. "You have any idea how fuckin' hot y'look with m'dick in your mouth?"

James moaned and sucked harder, moving faster as he swallowed Neal back down his throat.

"Oh _God,_ that fuckin' moan..." Neal groaned, tightening his hand in James' hair. "Fuckin' love that, y'sonuvabitch..."

James chuckled around Neal's cock and continued to move his mouth over him. He looked back up at Neal, their eyes locking as he moaned again, deliberately.

Neal cursed loudly, giving James' hair a sharp yank as his hips snapped up involuntarily.

James gagged around Neal, his eyes watering harder, but he didn't stop his adoration. He leaned in, taking Neal all the way down, swallowing around the base of Neal's cock.

"Fuckin'..." Neal gasped out, staring wide-eyed at the man between his legs. "Fuckin' hell...suck me off, y'mother-fuckin' cock sucker..."

James gripped Neal's hips again, pressing his thumbs into the marks he had made earlier. He looked back up at Neal, his eyes urging Neal to let go, to take from him whatever he needed.

And with that, Neal's control snapped. He jerked his other arm out from behind his head, plunging that hand into James' hair as well, pulling James' head down over him as he fucked James' mouth with sharp thrusts. Neal let out a deep, throaty groan, the sensation of his cock sliding into that tight, wet heat almost more than he could take.

James closed his eyes as they teared, relaxing his throat as Neal bucked up into his mouth. He squeezed his hands tighter on Neal's hips, urging him to come down his throat.

Neal grunted softly, his breaths coming faster as his balls tightened up to his body, bumping James' chin. "Fuck... Comin'..." he managed to pant out before his back arched off the bed. Growling, he grabbed the back of James' head, pushing the other man down hard over his length as he came, shuddering through his release.

James choked before he swallowed convulsively around Neal's cock, his lover's come spilling down his throat. He finally pulled back with a moan when Neal was shriveled and spent, and let his head rest on Neal's thigh, looking up at Neal's face to see what state he was in.

Neal let his head fall back on the pillows, panting heavily at the ceiling, as his hands slipped from James' hair and dropped to the mattress. Another faint, sobbing whimper slipped out of his throat before he swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut.

James moved up beside Neal, and pulled the blankets up around them, tucking the covers tight around their bodies. He pulled Neal into his arms and whispered into his neck. "So fuckin' good..."

Neal curled into James, letting out a low groan of pain as he slid his arm around the other man's waist.

James tucked Neal's head under his chin and let out a soft breath. "You okay?"

Neal nodded slightly. "Yeah..." he muttered, flexing his fingers against James' skin. "Just...sore."

James smiled softly. "Yeah...sorry 'bout that...got a little carried away."

"What's a little anal between friends?" Neal replied, a small smile playing across his face as he slipped his leg between James's.

James snorted. "Especially after said friend dropped over two hundred on that lap dance for you," he grinned.

"Worth ev'ry fuckin' penny!" Neal retorted. "Did'ya see her fuckin' _rack_?"

James laughed. "Yeah -- why do y'think I picked her out for you?" He leaned in and kissed Neal softly, light years apart from the rough, demanding kisses from earlier.

"Y'know me so well, man..." Neal chuckled against James' lips, before teasing them gently with his tongue.

James leaned into the kiss, letting Neal dictate the depth of it. "I promised I would take care of you..." he whispered. "I don't lie."

"Yeah, y'did..." Neal whispered back, pillowing his head on his arm. "Thanks."

James wrapped his arm loosely around Neal's waist. "Anytime," he whispered, studying Neal's face before he ventured a soft, "You want to talk about it?"

Neal sighed quietly. "I moved out there for her, man..." he whispered. "An' then she didn't want me no more."

James clenched his teeth together. "Fuck that shit. You're better off without her if she's gonna be like that..." he said softly, holding Neal tighter.

"That's what I figured..." Neal replied softly. "Don't mean it don't hurt like fuckin' hell, though..."

James carefully ran his hand through Neal's hair. "No...I can guess that it hurt a lot..." he said, and kissed Neal's temple softly.

"Thought she loved me, man..." Neal whispered, leaning into James' touch. "...Guess she was lyin' th'whole time..."

James didn't know what to say to ease Neal's pain, but he damn sure had a few choice words for Lexi the next time he saw her.

"People change, man...and not always for the better," he said softly.

Neal nodded, tightening his arm around James' waist. "But not us, right?" he whispered, his voice cracking. "...Never us..."

James shook his head resolutely. "Never us," he promised. "Go to sleep, Neal. You can stay here with me as long as you want," he continued, kissing Neal's temple and then his lips.

Neal made a soft sound, pressing closer to James. "...M'beast izzat Brain's house though..." he mumbled.

"It might be a good idea t'have a guard dog, with all of these guitars and shit here..." James murmured.

Neal snorted aloud. "...Sixx. A guard dog." His shoulders shook with poorly-suppressed laughter. "Dude...he'd either lick 'em t'death, or try an' hide under th'bed."

James grinned. "But _they_ don't know that..."

"Mmmmm...true...." Neal tried to stifle a huge yawn, and failed miserably. "...Need t'pick up y'r bike t'm'row anyway...."

James nodded and pulled Neal tighter against him. "We will...now go to sleep," he whispered, closing his own eyes.

Neal's response was a soft snore as he curled into James' arms, his face buried against his lover's neck.


End file.
